Sgt Johnson is back at it
by U.S.S. Dauntless
Summary: Sgt Johnson is one tough marine but can he survive The Clone wars with a half-insane light bulb and a powerful Forerunner AI
1. Chapter 1

**[Authors note/spoilers] THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER OF ALL TIME PLS DONT SHOOT ME DOWN! However, I love halo so much so feel free to send lore fixes in the reviews. Johnson lead a long life but not an uneventful one being 78+ years old and joining the marine corps At age 19 he has at least 60 years of experience under his belt but later I'm gonna give him all of the spartan augmentations just for fun.**

Johnson was not happy. He was pissed that he was alive." listen here you ass of a lightbulb I don't care if you saved me you killed me."343 could only try to explain"yes but Defensive Bias revived me and told me to bring you so we are on our way to his installation".After some venting Johnson cooled down"fine what is his installations name".one word would change this simple Sgt Major forever "**_ENDPOINT_**," said a deep voice.

This, of course, didn't even phase the Sgt "and what is ENDPOINT".the deep voice continued"The last intact Forerunner shipyard and bastion for the tech of the Forerunners".This got the Sgts attention "let me guess your Defensive Bias". Bias chuckled "Spark has a hard time keeping secrets secret".The ship rumbled as it exited slipspace. Johnson looked out the window to see a huge Forerunner shipyard with thousands of ships ranging from small cargo ships to the biggest ship there a 34 km ship he did not recognize.

"Whoah".the ship docked with a hiss and the Sgt stepped out to see a sentinel that was all black with a grey light"Sgt Johnson it is good to see you in person I am defensive Bias. The reason I sent you here was the fact another universe is going through war will you help me".The Sgt said simply"fuck it what ship do I get".lights on the shipyard light up showing a human-looking ship that looked about 6 kilometers long" what is she".Bias looked at the ship and said "HE is the Bismark I dug name out of an old human leader and took the design from the UNSC Infinity then took out the frigates and put in facilities that make the ship completely self-sufficient up to 1020 years 7 months and 24 days in combat and even longer out of combat . of course, I replaced all human tech with better forerunner tech except the MAC instead I just tuned it so it fires 27.87 times better than a SMAC cannon."The Sgt just looked sideways at it" how the hell am I alone supposed to care for a 6 km monster of a ship".

Bais got jittery "because I am going with you I just sent the coordinates of this installation to UNSC HIGHCOM".The Sgt was now confused "wait who is gonna care for ENDPOINT". "ENDPOINT will be self defended until the reclaimers get here," Bias said proudly. The Sgt was now excited something he hadn't felt in a long time."Well, let's get on board"Bias had one last thing" Wait I need put a Forerunner mech in slipspace storage as well"The Sgt simply said, "what the fuck".


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N]the second chapter Disclaimer I don't own halo, 343, or any of its characters I wish I did though

After hours and hours of explaining the Sgt finally got caught up with the Bismark, it was a modified infinity class supercarrier with almost every piece of UNSC tech gone. The only way you could at one point tell the Bismark was Human was appearance it looked human every way. But it was covered head to toe in Forerunner weapons with a dedicated shield system. It even had longswords even though they were heavily modified with Forerunner tech but there were only 10. The rest of the fighters and bombers were Forerunner with you know only 4000 thousand bombers and the ABSOLUTELY ludicrous number of 17000 fighters thanks to slipspace storage [AKA the power of bullshit and the author being bored]. That didn't include the fact they didn't even have to have vehicles on the ship meant that it was truly self-sustaining able to sustain a single marine and its factories, in fact, the ship itself was mainly dedicated to ship guns, ship armor, and Ship Sentinels. When the Sgt asked Bais why it was designed like this he happily said "I wanted to give this to the reclaimers for deep space exploration with a small crew because with the way I designed it the ship could keep going for ten thousand years without resupply so you could explore entirely different galaxies with only a small fleet of this type of ship." of course the Sgt got bored and walked away "Say wheres the lightbulb" Sgt Johnson said as he hefted a spartan laser he found in the rather colossal armory." if you are looking for target practice Reclaimer would suggest not shooting 343 Guilty Spark instead how about we go to the simulator"The Sgt only scoffed "Your no fun in the Marine Corps shooting at each other was nothing but horseplay"The Sgt Maj CLEARLY trying to bullshit one of the most advanced AI to ever exist" Lying to me Reclaimer is not going to work " Bais said annoyed. "Fine, I'll look for by my self"The Sgt mumbling something under his breath about stuck up AIs "Lightbulb Lightbulb come out wherever you are" Avery called down the hallway. Bais set a course for the galaxy they were going to even with forerunner slipspace it would ta at least a year to get to the rather small galaxy and 343 and the reclaimer constantly at each other's throats he knew this was going to be a long trip. A long long trip...

I know you are wondering why make such painstakingly short chapter well frankly put I got a life so I'm busy a lot which is annoying because I love writhing people don't often like my stories but I like to write them anyway


End file.
